


Dating Game

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Your crush Edward is being bullied for not having anyone. Then you step in.





	Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, over-cheesy ending

GCPD had been busy the whole day. Papers rustled, officers chatted, the cells clanged as the criminals protested about being thrown there. And then there was you, you were on the phone, answering those calls that officers were too busy to take care of. It wasn’t your job, but you felt like it was the least you could do, despite having a job to make the department shine with cleanliness, you could do it later. You made little notes about the caller’s matters and told them that the police will take care of it when some of them are free from other works.

“L/N!” your boss called from the front of her office. You turned your head to face her, and she beckoned you to come to her office. You obliged and told the caller that police is dispatched to the scene soon.

“Did I do something, Captain Essen?” you asked, as you were closing her office’s door.

“No, no, on the contrary. You have done so much today – more than you should. It’s not one of your jobs to answer the calls and make notes, it’s-“

“I’m sorry, Captain Essen. Won’t happen again.” you lowered your head and started fiddling with your shirt nervously. She gave a little laugh, shaking her head and walked up to you.

“You did well. We really needed help today – and you provided it, without me even asking. And that’s why you can go home early today.” she said, smiling at you as she took a gentle hold of your shoulders. “I’ll make sure that the management gives the permission to raise your salary. You have cleaned the department so clean every single day that you could eat from the floor, anyway.”

You started smiling brightly and nodded at her.

“Thank you, Captain Essen. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

—

As you were leaving, you passed the door of dressing rooms and heard faint mumbling behind it. You stopped, because you just felt like everything isn’t right back there.

“…nothing by it. But hey, Nygma, you’re saying you’ve never even kissed anyone?” you heard one of the asshole officers say.

“Wilkinson, you really think he  _has_  kissed anyone? With  _his_ face?” you heard officer Kirk say and you furrowed your eyebrows at his words, why they’d bully Ed? You heard men laughing, there was at least three of them.

“I- I don’t think this-“ you heard Ed mutter but Palmer’s voice interrupted him.

“You know Ed, it’s a bit shameful that a man of your age hasn’t ever even  _kissed_  anyone.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know which is more terrifying thought; that Ed’s without anyone his whole life, shaming all men with him having no dates or that someone would actually date hi-“

Hearing Gibson’s voice was the point you plunged into the dressing rooms, glaring at all the four bullies.

“Okay you piss-pants, go fuck yourselves please.” you growled at them, but they just stood there, their gaze flickering on you from head to toes.

“Why do you care, L/N?” Kirk finally asked you and you rolled your eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” you asked, folding your arms. “I’m dating Ed. And I’m not listening to you shitholes mock  _my_ boyfriend.” you said and saw from the corner of your eye that the once pale Ed was now red as a tomato. You really hoped you hadn’t turned red. Or if you had, you hoped that the four bullies before you thought that it was the blush of rage.

“ _You_? Dating  _that_?” Wilkinson asked and pointed at Ed. “C’mon Y/N, you’re insane.”

“Oh, dear Wilkinson, you should really go back to school. He’s not “it”. People are not referred to as “it”. But hey, get a move on, before I call Captain Essen here.” you said and watched as the men shifted uncomfortably, before slowly walking out from the dressing room.

After they had gone, you walked up to Ed, who was fixing his eyeglasses. He avoided your gaze and you sighed.

“Are you okay, Edward?” you asked, lightly brushing his jacket. He was quiet, still looking away. “Look, I did that just because I wanted them to leave you alone. You don’t deserve crap like that from those assholes. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn’t mean to.”

You had admitted it to yourself a long time ago, you really had a crush on Edward. But this was the first time you talked to him privately. Now you just scolded yourself for not being more discreet with Ed’s bullies. You sighed again, closed your eyes and lowered your head.

“I should have been more discreet, I’m sorry. I just tho-“

At that moment, you felt Ed’s lips on yours. It was more of a quick peck, and after he pulled away, he brushed some of your hair away from your now flaming hot and red face.

“Thank you.” was all he said, before he quickly walked out from the dressing room.

—

Later that evening, Edward came over to your apartment and told you that he has had a crush on you from that very day you first came to work to the police department. That he had watched you work with a smile on his face, admiring how beautiful you were. And you had  _smiled_ at him. A genuine smile that showed Ed that you didn’t think he was creepy or weird with his sudden riddles. And you had hugged Ed and told him that you have had a crush on him too for a long time.

And on that evening, you agreed to start dating.


End file.
